


Eating In

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1000-3000 words, BDSM, Humor, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sex is as important as eating or drinking and we ought to allow the one appetite to be satisfied with as little restraint or false modesty as the other.</i> -- Marquise de Sade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netbyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Netbyrd).



** _ Appetiser _ **

Arthur Weasley fiddled self-consciously with the batteries sitting beside his now empty breakfast plate.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked archly.

He cleared his throat. "Oh yes, quite sure. Sorry, dear, things to do, must get that...report done. It's really quite urgent and uhm - "

His wife narrowed her eyes, flicking between Arthur's slowly reddening face and twitching fingers. "Ministry business," she said, suspiciously. Her foot tapped, fast and loud.

"Yes, Ministry business. Very, very important Ministry business. I'm sure you and Ginny will have no problems - "

"Ginny!" Molly shrieked. "Get your things, your father's decided he's too busy to come Christmas shopping with us."

Arthur cleared his throat again, casually getting up and putting the batteries into the pocket of his worn bathrobe. "Have a lovely day, dear. Say hello to the boys for me." He plastered a grin on his face and waved as his wife and daughter disappeared in a wave of green fire.

Arthur waited a few minutes, making sure they wouldn't return for a forgotten item. He snapped his fingers eagerly.

"Errol!"

 

** _ Entree _ **

He'd barely finished rinsing his teacup when a blast of sound heralded the arrival of someone through his fireplace. He very carefully placed the cup face-down on the sink and turned.

Lucius Malfoy straightened his robes and his posture, disdainfully flicking at the specks of ash that had adhered themselves to his pristine silver robes. His narrow glare traced the room - meandering over piles of clean laundry, dusty knick-knacks and dozens of Wizarding portraits. Eventually, his cool grey eyes settled on Arthur.

"Get your arse and your cock upstairs." His voice was soft and commanding.

Arthur felt a frisson of delight spark through his groin. He kept his mouth closed and took a step.

"Crawling, slut." The words was drawn-out, sibilant and immensely powerful. Arthur swallowed and dropped to his knees, slowly moving his way up the rickety staircase. The weight of the batteries thudded methodically against his thigh with each movement.

He heard a thin whistle as air was quickly parted, and felt a sharp snap over the back of his thighs. He half turned, watching as Lucius caressed his cane, wrapping his delicate white fingers around the shaft.

Arthur licked his lips.

Lucius' lips curled. "Muggle-loving whore," he said, affectionately.

Arthur lowered his head and continued his steady journey. He felt the tip of Malfoy's cane snake between his legs and over his balls, flipping his robe up over his shoulders. As he reached the landing, he wondered if Lucius was staring at his naked, waving arse, or the thick red welt that crossed his thighs.

 

** _ Main Course _ **

Arthur writhed on his back, wrists tied securely to the bedposts as Lucius pounded into his arse. His legs were starting to cramp, he was finding it difficult to draw in a full chest of air and Malfoy's sweat rained down on his face. He clenched his teeth - he didn't have a gag in his mouth, but knew the expectations. Any sound would be severely punished.

Lucius leant back, spreading his knees and gripping onto his thighs with a tighter hold. His thick cock pummeled over and against Arthur's prostate as he thrust, balls deep in Arthur's clenching arse.

"That's it, my lovely slut. Oh, yes, lovely, lovely, lovely..."

As Malfoy writhed in orgasm above him, Arthur wondered if he'd be allowed to get off this time.

 

** _ Dessert _ **

Arthur's breath was thin and ragged. He could feel his arse spasm around Lucius' spent cock and, while the sensation was wonderful, it wasn't enough for him to crest.

"Lucius," he whined, knowing there was a high probability he'd get into trouble.

Lucius groaned and pulled out, sitting back. A few wisps of hair had escaped their ribbon and had darkened and stuck to his sweaty forehead and neck. He huffed. Arthur could see twin spots of rosy colour shining on his marbled cheeks.

"Weasley?" Such arrogance, such contempt in one look. Arthur felt his prick jump against his stomach.

"Please."

Lucius smiled, incisors digging into his bottom lip. He pulled the emerald ribbon from his head and arranged it around Arthur's leaking cock. He leant forward, his glowing white hair draping over Arthur's stomach. "Please what, you pathetic excuse for a Wizard?"

Arthur licked his lips. "Please...Master."

He yowled as Malfoy sucked him off.

 

** _ Coffee And Cigars _ **

"Yoo hoo, Arthur!"

Arthur started at the sound, already chaffed wrists twisting in their bonds. "Lucius, they're back."

Malfoy stretched, shoulders moving gracefully as his head rested on Arthur's stomach. "And?"

Arthur jolted his hips, feet kicking against the blanket that had been haphazardly pushed to the foot of the bed. "Malfoy - "

"Very well," Lucius sighed, getting up. With a flick of his wand he was fully-dressed, robes hanging sinfully straight, as if they hadn't spent the better half of two hours in a crumpled heap on the floor. Another flick, and the stained ribbon uncurled itself from Arthur's spent cock and returned to its rightful place at the base of Lucius' neck.

"As always, Weasley, it has been a pleasure," Lucius smirked, gathering his robes close to his body in preparation for Disapparition.

"Lucius, don't you dare..." Arthur could hear the steady step of his wife coming up the staircase. He lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper. "Lucius Aldodus Malfoy, you will - "

Malfoy smirked. "Enchante, Arthur. Same time next month?"

There was a soft crack, and Arthur realised three things. One, Malfoy was gone. Two, his wrists were now free. And three, his wife was about to enter the bedroom.

He scrambled for the blankets, pulling them up to his chin and laying flat on his back. He struggled to slow his breathing and realised the room reeked with the unmistakable scent of sex. He glanced hurriedly at the window - it was too late to spell it open. He hoped his usually perceptive wife wouldn't notice.

"Arthur?"

"In here, dear," he mumbled, feigning fatigue.

Molly appeared in the doorway. "I thought you said you were going to get some work done?" she accused.

"Oh, yes - that," Arthur replied, rubbing his calves against the soft cotton sheet, hiding a wince as he felt the extent of the wet spot. "I did. I just thought I'd...digest a little."

**Author's Note:**

> For Netbyrd, who requested Lucius and sub!Arthur, some restraint, previous relationship, dirty talk and an unusual location.


End file.
